


wise men say

by varulve



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varulve/pseuds/varulve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from an anonymous user: “wait a minute. are you jealous?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	wise men say

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

The words tumble from Karen’s mouth, a small half smile tugging at her lips. It isn’t amusing, not really, endearing might be the better word for it. Mister ‘get away from me’ was jealous, it was written all over his body language. The way he stiffened a little at her words, shifting back into the dark shadows of her apartment. 

“You are…aren’t you?” her words echo around the shuffling of his feet, before he stills. She stays where she is, even if part of her longs to draw closer. To see if there is any pink heat spraying across his bruised face. 

She can almost hear the sigh before he speaks, the disappointment in himself resonating in the tension between them. “Got nothing to be jealous about, ma’am,” the venom in his voice was unexpected. It’s gruff, almost spat out towards her - and seemingly surprised himself. “I mean…shit,” he tries to catch, correct himself, and takes a step towards her slightly. 

Karen’s now the one to feel heat spreading across her cheeks, it isn’t fear exactly that settled in her stomach but the last time she heard him that gruff - that deep and biting tone - had been at the diner. “You don’t, though,” she agreed, softly. Her eyes meeting his - a small wave of pained surprise quickly filling with acceptance filling them as he keeps her gaze. “I mean,” she catches herself, taking a steading breath.

“I don’t…love him,” she says finally, looking down at the floor for a moment before looking back up to him. He’s rolling his eyes, of course he is, she’s ready for another one of his speeches. How she needs to hold on, how she shouldn’t let go, how he’d long for it - and to be honest she’s tired of it. She knows what she wants, what she longs to hold onto but has been afraid to. “Frank,” her voice is soft as she slowly steps towards him. “There is no one else.” 

He stiffens again, his head swiveling in an almost machine like way, to look at her. “But..Red-” he begins, but she lifts a hand and presses it gently to his chapped lips. He shuts his eyes for a second, seeming to revel in the soft press of her skin on his. He nods, pulling away from her finger, after a moment. “Okay,” he says, his voice soft, she can tell he’s thinking. 

“Okay,” she repeats, another small smile beginning to creep across her face.


End file.
